Good Enough
by TheClassof1832
Summary: My attempt to break the average Percabeth arranged marriage mold. They are demigods, but Percy was raised by Poseidon, so expect him to be a bit OOC. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Annabeth_

I was enjoying a day at Camp Half-Blood, curious about the young hero who had saved us all. He had looked like a son of Poseidon; with his inky black hair and ever-changing sea green eyes. Chiron- who usually told me everything there should be known about a hero- didn't tell me anything about the boy, except for the fact that his godly parent had requested to raise him and had done so.

The pieces that were missing about the hero began to fit together when Poseidon and my mother appeared at lunch. Of course, the new campers- especially my younger siblings, Chris and Rachel and two Apollo kids, Ryan and Sloan- were amazed by the two gods in attendance. Poseidon and my mother approached and my mother seemed on edge.

"I would've expected better." Poseidon stated. I glared at him. I knew it was impolite to do so to an Olympian. but I felt I was at least an eight on the Stoll brother's scale on how they rate girls!

"I'm sorry she doesn't meet your standards," My mother muttered. Poseidon motioned for me to stand and to turn. What am I? A poodle?

"Yes. She did fill out better than to be expected. Good enough," He said.

"What am I good enough for?" I questioned. Poseidon chuckled.

"You never told her?" My mother glared at him after he asked that.

"I never found the right moment to. Annabeth," she told me, taking one of my hands, "go and pack a bag or two and then meet Poseidon on the beach."

"Why?"

"Because dear. You're going to marry the hero of Olympus."

* * *

><p><em>Percy<em>

I waited on the beach as my father had instructed me to do, eagerly awaiting to see what was going on. I'd never been to Camp Half-Blood, and I was facinated by everything they had to offer. Their arena was almost as spectacular as my father's underwater one and the campers seemed to have decent equestrian skills.

About a minute or so after I arrived, my father and a blonde girl came from the cabins. She didn't seem to be pleased with what was happening and I wasn't too sure about what was going on myself. They stopped in front of me and she smiled shyly at me.

"Percy, this is Annabeth. Annabeth, this is my son, Percy." My dad stated. Her eyes got really big all of a sudden.

"You- You- You're the boy! You're the boy who I'm going to have to marry? You're the hero of Olympus?" She questioned. I shrugged, but stared a bit. Did she say MARRY?

"Uh. . . Yeah?"

"Come along children. Percy, I hope I can rely on you to make our guest feel at home." My father stated as he mist traveled us to his underwater palace. Annabeth held her breath at first, but realized she could breathe. She glared at me for a moment and stormed down the hallway that I'm pretty positive her room would be down.

So much for getting to know her. . .


	2. Chapter 2

_Annabeth_

I stormed into a room with my name on it, not even bothering to admire the architecture of it. Who does he think he is? I'm a human being with feelings! I can't just be taken away from camp and told that I'm going to marry a boy whom I don't even know! Someone knocked on my door and I didn't bother to answer it. The person came in anyway.

"Uh, Annabeth?"

Oh no. Not him. I turned to face him and my jaw dropped. Honestly, I had trouble closing my mouth. That boy cleaned up well. He had on a dark blue polo shirt and khakis, appearing almost like mini Poseidon minus the beachy shirt. His hair was still falling in his eyes and I had to hold myself back from brushing it out of his eyes.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Uh, if you want to, I can escort you to dinner. Only if you like." He told me, giving me a charming smile. Oh gods. . . Poseidon had him trained well. Act dumb, but not too dumb. Be charming, but not too charming.

"No. I'd prefer to have some time to myself. This is a lot to process, you know." I answered. He nodded.

"Well, if you change your mind, y-"

"I won't."

* * *

><p><em>Percy<em>

UGHHHHH! She makes me so MAD! Who does this little prinkipissa (princess) think she is? I mean, her mom might be Athena and our parents might be sworn enemies, but she could at least accept my invitation to dinner! Gods!

To tell the truth, I skipped out on dinner and made my way to my father's training arena. Triton was out there and began to laugh.

"Alright, what's the problem, Perce?" He asked. I glared at him and took Riptide out of my pocket.

"The little prinkipissa I'm being forced to marry is turning me down." I replied. I turned away from him and uncapped Riptide, my favorite weapon. "Taunt me!" I yelled, turning back to face my half-brother, only to find my father standing in front of me.

"Perseus. Dining room. Now." He stated. Crap. Crap crap crap. . .

When I entered the dining room, Annabeth was sitting in a spot across from my usual seat. Amphitrite was trying to talk to her, but she was being surprisingly quiet for a daughter of Athena. I took my seat and realized she had changed into a simple cotton sundress. Heh heh. . . She's pretty. . .

"What?" Annabeth asked, a slight blush appearing on her face. Oh no. . . I thought aloud again.

"Uh. . . Look, starfish!" I exclaimed, pointing toward a window. She rolled her eyes at me.

"You are so weird." Triton said, taking a seat next to me. I glared at him.

"So," Amphitrite began, "Annabeth told me she wants to get into Cornell University. And become an architect." I rolled my eyes.

"That's an average goal for children of Athena."

"Excuse me? I don't know who you think you are, Perseus Jackson, but I definitely know who I am and I don't like it one bit that you feel it appropriate to put me in a stereotype before you even get to know me. Obviously you don't either, or you would hold your tounge before you speak." Annabeth stated. Triton's fork dropped to the table with a loud clank and my father's eyes were as wide as saucers.

And without any hesitation, Annabeth excused herself and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Told! I feel that was a Marian the Librarian worthy rant or maybe even Rose from Titanic worthy.<strong>

**Rick won't give me PJO, so I'm stuck on here.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Annabeth_

After my ever so dramatic storm out, I decided to wander around the palace. The architecture was amazing; with high ceilings supported by elaborate corinthian pillars and large windows that let in as much light as a palace on land's windows would. Candle fixtures were also lining the walls, appearing every yard or so. They were gold, and the candles were thin and elegant. I finally found myself at the top of a grand staircase, similar to the one that had been in the Titanic. I marveled at the beautiful cherub light fixture at the foot of the stairs until someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned to find Poseidon and his son, Perseus, standing behind me.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just. . . Amazing." I told them. Percy rolled his eyes but Poseidon seemed intrigued.

"Yes? Well, tell me what we have here."

"Well, the staircase is very turn of the century in its styling, similar to the staircase that, of course, went down with the Titanic. The light fixture is electric and the base of it is a cherub, which, if I'm correct, were modeled after Eros' Roman form, Cupid." I answered. Poseidon nodded.

"Very good. Would you like to join me and my family for a movie?" He inquired.

"Lord Poseidon, it's my family and I. . . And yes, I will." I replied. Perseus seemed stunned that I corrected his father, but I didn't care. He made a mistake, I fixed it. That's that.

Perseus was quiet throughout the whole movie- Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part one- but spoke to me briefly afterwards.

"Good luck," was all he said.

Well thanks. . .

For what, though?


	4. Chapter 4

_Annabeth_

I knew what Perseus was referring to when I was rudely awaken by Amphitrite and a few of her maids. I grumbled and put my pillow over my head. She promptly pulled it away and I took it back.

"Come on, dear. Get up." She stated. I sat up and stumbled out of bed, as cranky as ever. Honestly, I think I growled at one of the maids.

After kicking them out of my room, I took a quick shower and threw on a Big Bang Theory t-shirt, that was like the Flash's shirt and said, "Bazinga" on it. **(Author's Note: I am so addicted to that show! BBT is amazing! But not as amazing as Criminal Minds! Spencer Reid, I love you! *glares at people shaking their heads at me*)** I snatched a pair of cut-off jeans and went down to breakfast.

Surprisingly, only Poseidon, Amphitrite and Triton were at the table. No one had started eating and Triton was wearing a wide smirk on his face.

"It's nine-thirty. Dad, may I do the honors?" Triton asked. Poseidon shook his head.

"I think we'll let Annabeth do this." Poseidon said. I gulped. Do what? "Annabeth," he continued. "Go wake up Perseus."

Oh dear. . .

I stormed down the hallway and found a room with the door cracked open a bit. I crept in and saw a mop of black hair sticking out from the comforters on a blue pillow. Ugh. I will not wake him up. But I had no choice.

"Percy. . . Hey, Perseus. . . Wake up." I whispered.

Nothing.

"Percy, wake up." I demanded, a bit louder than before.

Nothing.

"PERSEUS JACKSON WAKE THE HADES UP!" I screamed. He went flying out of bed and landed on his back.

"Gods, I'm up, no need to yell," he whined.

Good thing: I got him up. Bad thing (or possible good thing): He didn't have a shirt on. Holy sweet mother of Zeus. . .

Now here's one thing I'd like to put to rest. Percy Jackson is not rediculously ripped. I'm thankful too, because that would be awkward. He has a definite swimmer's body and, yes, he has abs, but they're not rediculous at all, like those pictures on those weird magazines. I heard Percy chuckle. Shit. . .

"Annabeth, are you staring at me?"

"What? Uh, no."

"Whatever you say, Wise Girl." He told me, getting up and throwing a t-shirt on. I rolled my eyes.

"You were the one without a t-shirt on."

"So you admit! You were staring!" He exclaimed.

"What? NO! I was just. . . Taking inventory! Besides, would you stare at me if I didn't have a shirt on?" I questioned. Percy got a goofy grin on his face. "Don't answer that." I added, crossing my arms over my chest. I stormed out of the room and back into the dining room.

"How'd it go?" Poseidon asked.

"He's up. . . And next time, warn me about how he sleeps without a shirt on!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Annabeth_

After my interesting morning, I spent most of my day in my room, reading. . . The Hunger Games! They are the bomb! But just when Katniss found Peeta, Percy came in. . . Oh wow. Peeta to Percy. Blech.

"Hey, um, sorry 'bout this morning." He mumbled; sitting down next to me. I sighed and moved a bit closer to him.

"So. . . I really have to marry you?" I asked. Percy nodded. "I think I can learn to handle this. . ." He grinned a bit and stood up.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" Percy didn't answer me, but took my hand instead and led me down the hallway to the staircase. He stopped at the top of the stairs and held my hand a bit tighter as we went downstairs. Where the Hades are we going?

He stopped in front of a french door and opened it, leading me out onto a balcony. It was a private balcony and had a table and two chairs on it. The view showed a courtyard, filled with fountains and underwater plants.

"Wow. . . This is. . ." I trailed off. I couldn't think of a word to describe it.

"Beautiful. It's one of my favorite spots in the palace. Please, sit." He stated, pulling out a chair for me. The chef (I know right? A chef, not a cook!) rushed out and Percy ordered something. I couldn't tell what he was saying, but it seemed to be in French. . . Oooohhh! He speaks French!

"If I were you I would've just ordered a cheeseburger," I told him. He chuckled.

"I did."

And with that, I fell over laughing.

"You ordered in French, but got a cheeseburger?" I teased. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me for having a talented tounge." He whispered. I felt the tension rise, like in one of those sappy movies. Percy leaned over and placed one hand on the side of my face and he kissed me.

Oh. My. Gods.


	6. Chapter 6

_Percy_

The night after the best kiss ever, Annabeth was talking with my father in an angry tone.

"What do you mean my mother lost a bet?" She asked, glaring at him. I sort of snuck off after this and left her a note.

Just as the note had said, she met me on the balcony after dinner. She didn't look too happy. I tried to comfort her and all, but she just pushed me away every time.

"Annabeth, please talk to me. It's not like we can't make the most of the arrangement." I told her. She sighed and turned toward me.

"I know, Percy. It's just. . . She could've told me that I was getting. . . Married." Annabeth mumbled, wrapping her arms around my neck. I smiled a bit and placed my hands on her waist. The first few notes of I'll Be Seeing You by Billie Holliday began to play, and I was sure that Amphitrite had spotted us.

"This is insane," Annabeth muttered as I took one of her hands in my own and we began to dance. I chuckled.

"Sweeetheart, you're a demigod. Your whole family's insane." I murmured. She laughed and I dipped her as low as I pleased and she sprung back out without a stumble. Our eyes bore into the other's and. . . Oh my gods, I'm thinking like a romance writer. . . But anyway, our eyes bore into the other's and she brushed a strand of my hair out of my eyes. Wow. Were her eyes always that beautiful? Wait, what?

"You're the most handsome man. . . I've ever seen." She whispered.

"And I think you're perfect. Aphrodite should be jealous of you." Annabeth laughed softly at that. "What? It's true, Annabeth. You're beautiful."

She pulled away and sat down on one of the chairs. I pulled another up next to her and took her hand.

"I-I don't know what's going on. I've never been in love before and. . . If this is what all this is, I don't know what to do. I thought I loved Luke-"

"You mean Castellan? Kronos' host?" I asked.

"Yes, but he left. My mother lost the bet because she never thought Luke would. . . Leave any of us. Especially-"

"You? Annabeth, I would never hurt you. I swear." I promised. She smiled at me.

"Thank you, Percy."

"For what?"

"Anything and everything."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I about died from the fluff in the last chapter. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE fluff, but OMZ, there was soooooo much! Btw, I'm going to write an OC story about the demigods mentioned in chapter one and their friends.**

**Disclaimer: Rick won't give me PJO and nobody will give me Rob Lowe or his West Wing character, Sam, so I'm stuck here. :'(**

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth<em>

Percy and I sat outside for a bit, his arm around my shoulders. This isn't that bad. . . He looked down at me and I smiled at him. Percy pulled me in for a kiss, but just as our lips met, Triton came out with an airhorn.

"COME ON YOU TWO GET INSIDE BEFORE I BROADCAST THIS ON HEPHAESTUS TV!" He yelled. Percy groaned and held his head in his hands. I stood up and smiled sweetly at the evil half-brother of his.

"Now Triton. Do you really want to do that?" I asked sweetly. He seemed to get tongue-tied.

"Uh. . . No?" He guessed. I smiled and he left. Percy stared at me in shock.

"How. . . You. . . Triton. . . Huh?"

"Come on, Percy. Let's go inside and maybe watch a movie or something." I told him, taking his hand. He nodded and followed me inside to the entertainment center. "You pick."

Percy browsed the DVD's until he picked one that seemed to be in black & white. As soon as I saw the first scene, I buried my face in Percy's shoulder.

"Percy! This movie is terrible!" I cried.

"Aw, come on. It makes you think."

"But Percy! Schindler's List isn't exactly a feel good movie!" I whined.

"Fine. But I want to watch a black and white movie tonight." He stated. I got up and browsed the shelf with black and white movies on it and found one of my favorites. I popped the movie in and Percy groaned.

"Not Citizen Kane!"

"Percy, it's a classic." I reminded.

"But- But. . . I'd rather watch Casablanca!"

"Fine!" I exclaimed, taking out Citizen Kane and putting in Casablanca.

-TWO HOURS LATER-

Percy and I were asleep on the couch when Triton, once again, came in.

"WAKE UP!" He shouted. I yelped and somehow found myself in Percy's lap. . . Oh no.

"This is not what it looks like." Percy told him. He rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh."

Ugh!

This will never be easy, will it?


	8. Chapter 8

_Percy_

After Triton's rude interuption, I walked Annabeth back to her room. She leaned against her door and I put one hand on the door. Annabeth blushed furiously.

"Why are we doing this?" She whispered before I stole a kiss. Annabeth took my other hand and squeezed it.

"We're doing this because. . . I think I've fallen for you." I told her. Annabeth's eyes widened and she scrambled into her room without saying goodnight.

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth<em>

He's. . . In love with me? I hardly know him at the moment! But I'd like to get to know him. . .

I pulled out a comfy looking nightgown and pulled my hair back in a bun. As I climbed into bed, I received an Iris message from my mother and Aphrodite.

"Annabeth! How are you?" Aphrodite asked. I smiled.

"I'm good. Percy's really great."

"Good! I hope my gift to you will get there tomorrow." She stated. My mother rolled her eyes at her.

"Okay. Night." I mumbled, my eyelids getting heavy. The IM disappeared and I fell asleep soon after. I woke up early in the morning and got dressed as quickly as possible. Percy met me at the top of the stairs and we walked to breakfast together. Triton snickered at the two of us as we sat down and I kicked him in the shin. Percy chuckled and Triton's eyes widened in surprise.

"Did you know that there's this new club that just opened last night?" Triton asked Percy.

"Uh, no?"

"Well, I think you and your girlfriend should join me there tonight. eight o'clock." He stated. Percy shrugged and held my hand under the table.

You know what?

I think I'm falling for him, too.


	9. Chapter 9

_Annabeth_

Around six, I was beginning to become frantic. I didn't have anything to wear! Then, a plain white box, like the type of clothing box you can get at department stores, appeared on my bed. I removed the lid and stared down at the white dress lying in white tissue paper. No way. . .

It was an iconic dress, to say the least. But not the type of dress for a daughter of Athena. I pulled the dress out and Aphrodite appeared in my room.

"We're cutting your hair." She stated. I sighed and let her do whatever she wanted. There's no use in arguing with Aphrodite. . .

ONE HOUR LATER

I looked at myself in the mirror and gawked at the reflection. Aphrodite had a triumphant smile on her face and did a few more adjustments.

"Go get 'em." She told me. I smiled and left my room.

Percy was waiting for me at the staircase and turned to see me. His eyes widened and he met me halfway.

"That. . . Dress. . . " He mumbled. I laughed a bit.

"Yes, Percy. Aphrodite got me into a Marilyn Monroe dress." I told him. Triton was no where to be seen at eight, so Percy and I left together.

The club was loud and filled with people dancing and drinking. Oh dear gods. . . Percy left me and came back with two drinks in his hands.

"Percy!" I scolded. He shrugged.

"Let loose, Annabeth."

* * *

><p><strong>This will not end well. Oh no.<strong>

**I do not own:**

**PJO**

**Kane Chronicles**

**HoO**

**Spencer Reid (or Matthew Gray Gubler)**

**Rob Lowe (or Sam Seabourne (Sp?))**


	10. Chapter 10

_Annabeth_

The next morning, I woke up in what I believed to be a stranger's bed. My head was pounding and I immediately recognized the man next to me.

"Percy! Wake up!" I exclaimed. He jumped and rubbed his temples frustratedly.

"Argh! Why are you screaming?" He asked.

"I'm not screaming! Do you see where we are?" Percy looked around and jumped out of bed. Holy sweet mother of Zeus. More shirtless Percy! Wait, what?

"Did we. . . ?" He inquired. I shrugged and got out of bed, but immediately scrambled back in.

"Percy, could you please get me one of your t-shirts?"

"Why?"

"Well, I think we're even on the whole shirtless thing now." I told him. He grinned slyly and handed me a t-shirt. Then, there was a knock at the door, causing us to jump. Thankfully, Triton came in with two coffee mugs.

"Gods, did you two do what I think you did?" He asked. Percy and I both shrugged and took the two coffee mugs. I downed mine quickly and felt the pounding begin to wear away.

Percy was bouncing off the walls after having coffee and Triton chuckled. I left after Triton had and fake sleeped in my room. But Amphitrite noticed that I was in Percy's t-shirt. I shrugged it off and avoided her for the rest of the day, which wasn't hard because Poseidon sent us up to Manhattan to see Catch Me If You Can on Broadway for a date.

After the show, Percy randomly burst out into song on the streets.

"I've got a story I'd like to tell!" He sang. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You liked the show didn't you?" I questioned.

"Yes. Do you think if we ask that my dad will send us to see Young Frankenstein?" He asked. I laughed.

"I don't know, Percy." I replied. He placed an arm around my shoulder as we walked around Manhattan. We finished our little stroll at Times Square. It was a sight to be seen.

Poseidon summoned us back afterwards and the rest of the day was highly uneventful.

But I wouldn't trade my afternoon for anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I want to send our couple to a theme park of sorts. Disney maybe? And sorry about the lack of Thalico. It'd be hard to incorporate them so late in the story.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

_Percy_

It was a slow afternoon when Amphitrite came out onto the balcony where Annabeth and I were sitting. She had a rediculous grin on her face, which wasn't normal when she was around me. My dad came out too and had a matching grin. Oh no. . .

"Yes?" Annabeth inquired.

"Alright you two, get your suitcases packed." Amphitrite stated. We did as she said, but I heard Annabeth groan from her room. What?

I ran in to find a Calvin Klein grey suitcase on her bed.

"What's wrong? It's a nice suitcase." I told her.

"I like the suitcase. But it's from Aphrodite." She complained. I smirked.

"You'll survive. Wearing a bikini won't hurt you." I whispered, wrapping my arms around her waist. She laughed. Oh. . . What a wonderful laugh.

"But it will definitely bother you," Annabeth teased.

"Oh, without a doubt. But you know what we'll have to do then. . ."

We fell back on the bed next to the suitcase and I kissed her. Annabeth returned the kiss and I felt her hand creep down to the small of my back. But Triton just had to ruin everything.

"Alright, you crazy kids. Get packed." He joked. Annabeth threw her shoe at him and he slammed the door before it could hit him, which it would have.

"Now where were we?" I asked. She smiled and kissed me before making her way out from under me.

"Go pack, Percy."

Awww.

I wanted to do something else!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: In your comments, decide where Annabeth, Percy and Percy's godly family should go. Choices are:<strong>

**Disney World**

**Universal**


	12. Chapter 12

_Annabeth _

We were going to Disney World. Disney. Yes. I am going to die a slow, and painful death, courtesy of It's A Small World, or I'll fall out of the log thing on Splash Mountain. Percy didn't seem too sure about this either. Poseidon mist traveled us all to one of the hotels and checked in for us. He came back looking angry. Very angry. Then I noticed he only had three key cards.

"Percy and Annabeth are rooming together, Triton gets his own room and Amphitrite and I share, of course." He stated. Percy nodded and took the room key. Percy and I headed up to our room and I liked the hotel's theme. It had a hawaiian theme, which made sense, since the hotel was named The Polynesian. We stopped in front of a door and Percy slid the key card into the slot thing and opened the door. There were two double beds, thank gods, and a decent sized bathroom. We even had a balcony, which after setting my suitcase on one of the beds, I stepped out onto.

Percy joined me out on the balcony and, considering the time, stared up at the fireworks we could see from Magic Kingdom. **(This really happened to my grandparents when we stayed at the Polynesian!)**

"You know, I haven't properly proposed yet." Percy whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled.

"I know."

He chuckled and we both headed inside to meet the rest of our group for dinner. We went to the Sci-Fi Drive-in at Hollywood Studios, which Percy enjoyed a lot. While we were walking back, Percy and I got sidetracked because he kissed me. Triton took pictures for blackmail and we returned back to the hotel quite happy.

The next morning, Percy and I were woken up by the rest of his family.

"Ugh." I mumbled.

"Classy," Percy whispered. I hit him and burrowed under the blankets.

"Come on you two. Breakfast time!" Triton exclaimed, sitting on me. I pushed him off of me and climbed out of bed. After kicking Percy's godly family out, I took a long, hot shower and changed into a pair of extremely short Abercrombie and Fitch shorts and a low cut grey tank top. Percy's eyes widened and he grinned mischieviously.

Finally, we were both ready, Percy donning jeans and a blue t-shirt, and met everyone down in the lobby.

"Alright, where are we going?" Percy asked.

"Chef Mickey's." Poseidon, Amphitrite and Triton answered.

Gods help us all.


	13. Chapter 13

_Annabeth_

To tell the truth, the Disney trip wasn't a complete disaster. Percy even officially proposed to me while we were at the France part of the World Showcase in EPCOT. We had been sitting outside of the little pastry shop when he did so, and it was quite exciting. **(A/N: There will be a picture of her engagement ring on my profile.) **Triton wouldn't stop pestering us about it when we got home.

"Oh, Aphrodite wants to interview you two for Olympus Weekly." He told us one day. Percy groaned and I sighed. An interview? Ugh.

"Fine." I mumbled. Within seconds, Percy and I were on Olympus, sitting in front of Aphrodite. She smiled at us and held a pink notebook and pen in her hands.

"Alright you two. Make yourselves comfortable. Annabeth, that is a beautiful engagement ring." She stated.

"Th-Thank you." I mumbled. She laughed.

"There's no need to be uncomfortable, dear! I'll just ask a few questions and get a few pictures and we're good, okay?" Aphrodite asked.

"Okay." Percy replied.

"Okay, first question. When did you two decide that you were comfortable with the arranged marriage?"

"I think when we started to have each other's backs and felt comfortable with each other was when we figured out we'd be fine." Percy answered. I hit him on the shoulder. It was true though.

"Have you two done the deed?" She inquired.

"That's classified." I replied.

"Yes." Percy mumbled under his breath. Aphrodite heard him and giggled.

She asked us a few more questions then brought in Hermes, who had a camera. He took a few shots of Percy and I, most of them varying in poses. Aphrodite's favorite was when Percy and I were really close and he was holding my left hand; the ring visible.

I smiled the whole time and it wasn't just for the camera, it was for my wonderful life, in which I was finally good enough for someone.


	14. Chapter 14

_Annabeth_

Oh my gods. I am in love with my wedding dress. . . It's strapless, with a full ruffled skirt and a little flower at the side of the waist. My wedding was a week away, and I was so nervous about things fitting, flower arrangements, etc. My mother told me I shouldn't worry about anything; that everything will be absolutely perfect, but I couldn't help it.

The night before the wedding, I had a surprising dream.

_I was standing in front of the Olympian council, my stomach slightly swollen as if I were expecting. Percy was kneeling at the foot of his father's throne, who was announcing that they now had a new Olympian, the god of heroes, Perseus Jackson. I began to cry and Percy walked over to me, his form slightly glowing. _

_"Annabeth, you'll always be mine. I love you." He whispered, holding me close. I nodded._

_"I love you, Percy."_

I woke up in a cold sweat and Percy sat up and held me.

"It's okay, Annabeth. I'm here." He murmured. I nodded and buried my face in his chest.

The next morning, I was up early and left to get ready for my wedding. Aphrodite made me look amazing, and my bridesmaids looked great too. Before I knew it, Chiron was taking me down the aisle. All eyes were on me. Oh gods. . .

He gave me away and Percy grinned at me while Hera spoke.

"You look beautiful." He whispered. I smiled at him. He looked absolutely amazing. Somehow I paid attention for the whole thing and spoke when needed. But I was just waiting patiently for the last words.

"You may now kiss the bride," Hera finished. Percy kissed me and my camp friends went wild.

After the reception, Percy and I left for our honeymoon in the Bahamas.

We're finally married!


	15. Chapter 15

_Annabeth_

Before Percy and I left for the Bahamas, we changed into travel clothes. I threw on a simple white sundress, and Percy put on a blue polo shirt and khakis. I snickered for some reason and couldn't help but tease him.

"I'm so glad that isn't a Charlie shirt." I told him. Percy looked puzzled.

"Why?"

"Because. I don't want to test you for Adonis DNA." I replied. Percy sighed and kissed me softly.

"I need to ban you from all things Charlie Sheen. And do you know that because he went off the deep end, there won't be any more Two and a Half Men?" He asked. I pouted.

"Not true! Kelso is taking over!" I whined.

"But it really be as good?" Percy taunted. Okay, did he really just question the eminent stupidity that will be added to Two and a Half Men because Ashton Kutcher is coming on? It will be funny, but not the same.

"No, but the stupidity will only rival yours!"

Oops.

* * *

><p><em>Percy<em>

I stared at my wife for a moment.

"What?"

"N-Nothing, dear! Let's go!" She chirped, grabbing her suitcase and heading out the door. I sighed and followed her. She did have a point about my stupidity. Triton once put those candles that relight on my birthday cake and it took me an hour to figure out that they were those type of candles. **(A/N: I could soo see that happening!) **

We arrived at the famous Atlantis Resort in Nassau at around midnight. Annabeth was completely worn out and passed out on the bed as soon as we got our room. But around two, she got up, with a sly smile on her face.

"What are you up to?" I asked. She simply went to her suitcase and pulled out a bikini. . . Oohhhhhhhhhhh.

We got changed and snuck down to the beach for a late night swim.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad children! <strong>

**LOL XD**

**The candle thing is so possible, it's not even funny.**

**REVIEW pwease!**


	16. Epilogue

_Five Years Later_

_Annabeth_

"PERCY! Hurry up, hun, you're going to be late for work!" I yelled from the kitchen of my husband and I's small apartment. Percy hurried out, adjusting his dark blue tie as he did so. He worked for a Marine Archeology buisness and was becoming quite well-known. He kissed me on the cheek and grabbed his morning coffee before going out to brave New York City traffic.

Most of my day was spent Skyping with different people at the Architectural firm I work at. The first things I received usually were congratulations after my coworkers spotted my baby bump. Yes, I was expecting. At around noon, I was done with Skyping and received a text from Percy. (Italic: Percy, Bold+Italic: Annabeth)

_Ugh. Will u just tell me if it's a boy or a girl yet?_

**_No. _**

_When do I get to find out?_

**_When I bring home the pink crib bedding. . . Dang it!_**

_Wise girl. . . We're having a girl?_

**_Yes._**

_O.O Now I have to learn about "protective dad mode." :P_

**_Get back to work, dear._**

_Alright. Ily._

**_Ily2._**

I sighed and leaned back a bit and placed a hand on my baby bump. Maybe my mom losing that bet wasn't a bad thing after all.


End file.
